Hiccstrid Snapshots
by vickitata14
Summary: Moments inspired by a head canons prompt on tumblr. Took a bunch of head canons and put them together into a little story. Hiccup and Astrid share moments like kisses in the rain and their first I-love-yous. Pure feel-good fluff because I love them :3
1. Come in with the Rain

_This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. But occasionally, if you get really lucky, it'll rain._

That's what Hiccup tells himself when he gets caught in a sudden rainstorm on the way home. He can see the chief's lodge just over the next hill, but at the rate the icy drops are pouring down, he won't be anything short of soaked by the time he gets there.

"I'm home," he hollers morosely as he makes his way up the path. "I didn't drown, if anybody cares."

The door swings open and a giant black creature bounds out, silhouetted in the warm light of the fires burning in the great hall. Suddenly Hiccup is pinned to the ground, and the cold rain water on his face is replaced with something warmer and far stickier.

"Easy, Toothless," he groans, pushing the dragons head—and more specifically his tongue—away from his face, "You know that doesn't wash out, bud."

Toothless whines, giving Hiccup the most impossibly wide-eyed pleading stare, but he gets up with a huff and plops back on his haunches. Hiccup gets to his feet to see another slender shadow in the doorway and his heartbeat quickens. He's pretty sure the rain is getting harder (Maybe colder too. Is that stinging feeling the beginnings of sleet?), and there's dragon slobber dripping down his collar, but his feet are stuck.

"I told Toothless you weren't going to beat the rain." Even with a teasing smirk on her face, Astrid is somehow still impossibly beautiful. Also just plain impossible.

"Well hello to you too," Hiccup grumbles, "My day was fine, thanks for asking."

Astrid rolls her eyes. "Stop being such a drama queen, and come inside."

Hiccup glances sidelong at Toothless. The dragon tilts his head to the side, then his ears perk up and he grins. Hiccup begins sidling backwards."Well I was thinking that as long as I'm out here I might as well check on this thing I need to check on…"

Astrid exhales an exasperated puff of breath, and her bangs fly up from her face. "Fine, but don't expect me to come out there wi—Toothless!"

Quick as lightening the dragon had darted up the stairs and shoved Astrid practically headlong into Hiccup's sopping wet arms. She glares up at Hiccup.

"You were saying?" It's his turn to smirk.

"That wasn't fair," she sputters, shoving him in the chest and pouting, "Now I'm all wet!"

Hiccup shrugs. "So am I." His arm snakes round her waist, pulling her firmly against him for a kiss.

She gives in for a minute before pulling away, indignant. She tries to continue glaring past the smile creeping up the corners of her mouth, but when that fails she settles for a casual slug in the arm. "Now I'm even wetter!"

Hiccup laughs, still holding her. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too," he jokes before bending down for a second kiss. But her eyes are wide and a bright red blush is spreading over her face. He blinks. Has he never told her he loves her? He must have. Maybe not…Gods, he needs to think before he opens his mouth. But before he can open it again to explain-probably make it worse-she covers it with her own, kissing him soundly.

She pulls away a moment later, grinning. "Took you long enough."

Hiccup's nervous laugh of relief sounds distinctly like his namesake until she joins it with her own fond laughter. She twists her fingers in his hair as they stand, foreheads practically touching. The rain doesn't stop, but Toothless stands over them, wings folded into an enormous canopy. He lets the fire in his belly build up, sending waves of heat off his body to warm the oblivious couple while he lifts his silly, joyful face to the heavens and sticks out his tongue to catch raindrops.

Hiccup sneezes, ruining the moment and prompting Toothless to herd his human friends quickly inside. They both stand, dripping, by the fire. Astrid wrings out her long, thick braid and wrinkles her nose in distaste as it flops like a damp rope against her neck. Hiccup wrestles his shirt over his head, pausing to rub it vigorously through his hair. He hangs the drenched article over the grate and exchanges it for a dry one Astrid hands him.

"How did you—"

"I told Toothless you wouldn't beat the rain."

"Thanks. Do you have anything—"

"No." Astrid smiles wryly. "I wasn't exactly planning on going out there."

Hiccup sighs and berates himself for his lack of forethought. An inquisitive hum behind him heralds a champion in the form of Toothless with a thick woolen blanket held gently in his mouth.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup takes the blanket and wraps it tenderly around Astrid's shivering form. She leans into him and hums with quiet pleasure as the warmth smothers the chill in her bones.

"I wasn't going to stay," she admits, suddenly drowsy, "but I don't think that rain is going anywhere."

"No," Hiccup agrees. "Why don't you just sit in front of the fire for a bit and get warm and all the way dry?"

He pushes her down onto the thick fur rug before fetching a few more furs to make sure she's comfortable. She looks up at him from her little nest with big, innocent eyes.

"There's room enough for two. Why don't you sit with me?"

She doesn't give him much of a choice. She grabs him by his metal leg and pulls it out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor. He shouts and flails his arms, landing purposefully on top of her. She squeals, Hiccup grumbles, and Toothless tilts his head, bemused. The dragon darts across the room and wraps himself around the tangle of limbs and blankets, trapping them in their nest.

Hiccup sits up, wincing. He eyes the dragon, who hums with satisfaction and clearly isn't moving. He turns to Astrid. "So, room for three?"

She laughs softly. "I guess so," she replies, and snuggles up to Hiccup, closing her eyes and sighing with contentment. He drapes one arm over her shoulder and relaxes against her. Heat rolls off of Toothless' skin in pleasant waves that keep time with the constant thrum of his low and steady pulse.

"We—"Hiccups eyes water as he gives an enormous yawn. "We probably shouldn't fall asleep here."

"Too late," Astrid mumbles, her breathing already slow and even. She feels Hiccup's smile against the top of her head. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Hiccup's face is too tired to break into the full grin he feels inside. He presses a kiss to the top of Astrid's head, and the three of them sleep before the fire until morning.


	2. Morning

**So my one shot got way more attention than I thought it would and then it kinda turned into something more because I still have more head canons! This one is shorter but it's going to be a bridge between the first one and the upcoming third one, which will be longer again. Enjoy, and if it's not too much trouble I'd love to hear some feedback :)**

* * *

><p>Hiccup wakes in the morning with a crick in his neck and hair in his mouth. He bolts upright, spitting and spluttering and cursing the sudden angry twinge that shoots out in all directions when he lifts his head. Too late he remembers where he is and who is—or was—sleeping beside him. Astrid peers sourly up at him through sleepy eyes. Her bangs are matted, sticking out at all angles, and Hiccup realizes that the hair in his mouth had not been his own.<p>

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Astrid's tone is deadly as she gingerly prods at the damage. "You may be the son of the chief, but if you EVER drool on me again—so help me—I will make you wish you had never been born."

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine."

She glares at him.

"Okay, okay." He holds the hand that isn't still resting at her waist up in surrender. "I'm sorry I drooled in your hair. But if it's any consolation," he nudges the sleeping Toothless with his good foot, "this one slobbered all over my feet last night."

The dragon lifts his head to grin goofily at his owner.

"Yeah, I'm talking about you, you terror. Don't look so pleased with yourself. I'm going to be sticking to the floor all day."

"You can wash your feet, Hiccup," Astrid interjects irritably.

"And you can wash your hair," he reminds her.

Astrid opens her mouth to retort, but shuts it again. Hiccup watches with apprehension as she builds up a head full of steam, actually growing redder as the seconds pass. It seems to dissipate just as quickly of its own accord, however; perhaps she's still too sleepy. Nevertheless Hiccup waits a bit longer before he dares to speak.

"I can get you some hot water if you like. Well, I can get water anyway. Toothless'll heat it up."

Toothless huffs indignantly at being volunteered.

"No it's fine," Astrid replies shortly, "I'll go home."

Hiccup sighs. "All right. Well Toothless and I are going out today. Exploring. Mapping. You know. Probably gonna leave as soon as we have something to eat. So I'll see you later?"

Astrid only grunts in response, but she still leans in for a kiss on the cheek before standing and sauntering out. Even with slobbery bangs and day-old clothes she is still impossibly beautiful. And particularly impossible. But that might just be the time of day.

Hiccup flops back against Toothless. "Life is hard for us morning people, huh bud?"

Toothless yawns in response, settling his chin once more in the nest of blankets. Hiccup rolls his eyes, but the dragon looks so happy he hates to make him get up. And it is awfully cozy.

"All right, bud you win this time. But we are NEVER telling Astrid that we went back to bed."

Toothless hums happily.


	3. Sick Days

**Third chapter yayy. Happy New Year! :D**

* * *

><p>"I thought you were going out!"<p>

Hiccup blinks groggily, wincing at Astrid's voice, which sounds shriller than normal and grates against the fuzziness in his ears. His head feels heavy, simultaneously full of fog and empty of anything useful. Sitting up shifts all that foggy nothingness in an unpleasant manner, tugging at a plugged nose and a scratchy throat.

"I am," he croaks. He clears his throat and his voice becomes slightly more normal. "I am. What time is it?"

"It's after noon." Astrid frowns. "What's wrong with you?"

"I dunno." Sitting up is too much effort, and Hiccup sways and flops back against Toothless. "I've never had a balance problem when I wasn't standing up," he quips. "What? I don't even get a smile? It's funny, 'cause my leg—"

Astrid glares. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine."

He sneezes messily. Toothless waves his tail at the spray and looks reproachfully at Hiccup. Astrid's glare simultaneously intensifies and melts into a look of worry, and she rushes over to kneel beside her boyfriend, putting a hand against his forehead. The way she bites her lip in concern makes Hiccup's insides squirm. She really is impossibly beautiful. Irresistibly beautiful. Hiccup sighs, unconsciously imitating the way she worries her lip as she sits back on her heels.

"You were saying?" And Hiccup's sure there's a little bit of a smirk beneath her reproach.

"Pssh, I'm fine." Hiccup shoves his elbows against the warm dragon belly at his back and draws his knees up, trying to stand. All the fogginess in his head swirls and condenses into a single point of pressure between his eyes. He sits back heavily with colors dancing at the edge of his vision and looks sheepishly up at Astrid.

"It's your own fault," she lectures him, even as she smooths his hair back from his face and tucks the blanket more securely around him, "Standing out in the rain like an idiot."

"You weren't complaining," Hiccup grins.

She swings her fist gently at his arm. "Shut up. It's not worth it if you get sick!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it was." He tries to wink roguishly but the pain in his sinuses turns it into more of a grimace.

"Hiccup, you can't even stand!"

"Never heard that one before," he drawls.

"You're dizzy and feverish," she frets, ignoring his sarcasm.

"I'm pretty sure worse things have happened to me…like—I don't know—losing my foot?!"

"Shut up, Hiccup," she snaps, "Those were the worst few days of my life!"

She shuts her mouth with a squeak, as though trying too late to swallow her words. Hiccup looks down at his hands. The silence stretches out for several seconds before Hiccup glances up at her with a guilty half-smile on his face.

"They weren't the best for me either."

Astrid doesn't even try to glare this time. She lets out a reluctant chuckle, but there are tears in it, and Hiccup looks up, alarmed.

"Are you—?"

"No," Astrid sniffs brusquely. "You've probably given me your cold, you big idiot."

She sits down and leans her head on his shoulder, tucking in her feet and twining her fingers with his.

"And sitting in my breathing space is going to help that?"

"Shut up," she mutters, "I can handle it."

Hiccup laughs, wrestles his arm free from the blankets and drapes it around her shoulder, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, I know you can."

Behind them, Toothless whines and wriggles.

"Sorry bud." Astrid's eyes are such a beautiful blue, looking up at him with love and concern. "We're not going out today."

Toothless huffs indignantly and darts out from behind them in the blink of an eye, sending them tumbling backwards. Hiccup winces as his stuffy head strikes the hardwood floor and Astrid's head lands on his chest. Astrid props herself up on her elbow and takes in the look of shocked vacancy on his face. Normally she would laugh at his stunned expression…

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he groans, "Not getting up though. I think my head might explode."

Astrid fits herself into the curve of his body and settles in for the afternoon.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end for now. Well it exhausts the original set of headcanons I had. But I love writing these two and this isn't really a cohesive story, more of a set of connected episodesone-shots, so I am open to prompts/requests! And of course I reserve the right to add more whenever I need to write something for my Hiccstrid feels ;)**

**love from Vic :***


End file.
